Better Days
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: A series of reflections from Harry and his friends, based on the Goo Goo Dolls song Better Days. Please read, I think it's pretty good! Spoilers for after the war!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's characters, words, settings, ect.

Note: The song is "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I highly recommend it.

This story is dedicated to Legalien, in the hope that someday soon she'll find better days. Please pray for her.

Oh, and the tiny girl that we see at Lupin and Tonks' wedding is Legalien's character, Kaedi McNair. I advise all of your to read her story-it's one you won't forget. Her stories are titled "Behind You" and "I Am Here" on Y'all check it out.

Oh, and if anybody was wondering about Tonks and Lupin's daughter's name, Naida is Greek for "Nymph." I thought it might be fun to make that reference to Tonks' name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Christmastime, and if there had ever been a year when it didn't feel like Christmas, this was it. The Death Eaters had decided to attack, having somehow found out where some members of the Order of the Phoenix had been staying. Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Ron had all been injured in the ensuing fight.

_Gods,_ though Harry Potter, as he stared down at the few presents that someone had managed to put at the foot of his bed, even with the world being upside down. _It all seems so useless this year. None of it matters, and none of it will matter until he's gone…and when he's gone, I probably will be as well… _

He tossed the covers off his feet and stood to go pace at the foot of his bed. It had to be the first year that he hadn't opened his gifts immediately upon awakening. Then, a thought struck him. It was so strong that he stopped his pacing. _Next year, there might not be a Christmas for me…there might be a Christmas for everybody else, but I may die, fighting him…what if this is my last Christmas? What if this is the last day I live?_

Realizing what that meant, Harry nearly dove headfirst into his presents, fully appreciating what he had. He suddenly knew that the gifts contained so much more than merely books or socks or candy. They contained people's love for him, and their hopes and dreams for the world. It wasn't right to scorn those gifts, not when they pointed him towards all those happier Christmases of his childhood. Not when they symbolized everything that he fought for, in the hopes that every child would have better days.

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Christmas was over, but a few small flashes of joy continued to light up Harry and the rest of the Order's normally darkened lives. They were small, but the grief-stricken members clung to them tenaciously. One such flash was the birth of Fleur and Bill Weasley's baby son, whom they named Albus Ronald after Professor Dumbledore and Ron. Ron had blushed scarlet all the way to the roots of his flaming hair when he had heard that bit of news.

The other sparkle of light came in February, when Nymphadora Tonks married Remus Lupin. Harry had acted as best man in the wedding, and a tiny woman named Kaedi had been the maid-of-honor. Even with a massive scar on her cheek, the young woman had glowed with quiet happiness.

For just a moment, everyone had been so happy when they saw that life would continue on, even under Voldemort's control on the world. Weddings like this proved that love continued to live in the world. In that respect, Voldemort was losing.

Still, the Order of the Phoenix continued to dream a common dream-the hope that one day they would be free to live their lives the way that they wanted to, and when they would be given the opportunity to rebuild their shattered world. Only then could Albus Ronald play outside without fear. Only then could Remus and Nymphadora Lupin be newlyweds.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

Now, it had been two years after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley had finished all the magical education that she could receive, and now she too was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. While Harry continued to say that it was too dangerous for them to be together, Ginny kept her hopes alive. It wasn't hard for her to do so-it seemed like she had been doing it all her life. Ever since she had seen the famous Harry Potter at the train station on his first year, she had loved him. After that she had waited for six years for her love to be requited. It was maybe even a little easier this time, because she knew that Harry truly loved her in return. Knowing that one day, when the world was at peace, that they would be together gave her hope for the future.

Oh, her dreams! She only wanted a little house, where she and Harry could live after they got married. No great dream, this, but a small dream, a simple dream. But it was enough to keep her going. But even she acknowledged that this dream would never happen if Harry couldn't manage to kill Voldemort. Everything rested upon him.

_And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive. _

It was a dark night, devoid of warmth, devoid of the light. It had been a long fight, but now, unbelieveably, it was over. Harry stared down at the broken body of his long enemy, the remains of the most evil wizard that the world had ever seen. Voldemort had been terrible. He had taken almost everything that Harry had ever loved away from him. Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid…the list seemed to go on for years. So many people had sacrificed themselves to keep him alive; so many people had worked so hard to make sure that he was safe. Oh, if only they could be here at this moment, standing around him! He had always thought that this moment would be so victorious, but somehow it wasn't.

Not without Hagrid, patting him on the back with a supposed gentleness that really knocked him over, saying in his rough and warm voice, "Yeh did it, Harry! Always knew yeh would!"

Not without Dumbledore, looking down his crooked nose with a twinkle in his blue eyes, saying quietly, "I am proud of you, Harry. You did everything you could, and you succeeded. Very well done!"

Not without Sirius, giving his laugh like a bark and swinging his hair out of his face. His godfather would probably say, "No more than I expected, with James for your father! Way to fight! I would never have sat down for this filth, nope, and I'm glad you didn't, either…"

Not without his parents. His mother would look down with that gentle look on her face that was always surprising, given the fact that she could make even James behave himself. James-he would rumple up the hair that was so like his son's black mess, and challenge Harry to a Quidditch game straight away.

Harry had been chosen for this task, he knew that now. But it could have been anyone in the world; why did it have to be him?

But a strange thought came to Harry, as he turned at the sound of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's voices calling to him, asking what had happened. Now, every child in the world could sleep peacefully. The world had been saved again. And if it was ever threatened again, another child would have to stand, like Harry and so many others before him, and fight for everyone else. But that made killing Voldemort worth it, because that child would be able to stand. He, Harry, had given them a chance.

_And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them  
_

Tonight was a different night, warm and full of light-and love. On the night of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny's double wedding, they looked at the people around them, rejoicing. Hermione and Ginny were both radiant in white gowns, looking much prettier than even they were. Ron's ears were bright red, but his smile reached from ear to ear. Harry's hair stood up in tighter spikes than usual, and his emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and joy.

Yet, there was a tear in Hermione's eye, and everyone else had moments when they looked perfectly sober. They all knew that not everyone was there that they wanted to be.

But as Albus Ronald played the role of ring bearer, striding down the aisle before the wedding couples, something happened to their hearts. As Albus Ronald was joined by Lupin and Tonks' daughter, Naida, who was the perfect flower girl, something happened to the audience's hearts. They all felt peace settle in their hearts. Not even peace-they felt their hearts singing. Now was the time to rejoice. Now was the time to rebuild.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again._

"All right, Hermione, push now! Push! Come on, I can see the head, you're almost done! Push! PUSH!" A loud wail suddenly broke through the air as a small body came wiggling from Hermione Weasley's body. "There it is! It's a boy, Hermione and Ron! Congratulations to you both!" Madame Pomfrey's eyes glowed above her mask as she cleaned up the infant. Hermione was sobbing in Ron's arms, whose ears were the brightest red that she had ever seen.

"Oh, 'Mione! I'm so happy…I don't know what to do! You've given me a son."

Hermione's warm brown eyes sparkled up at Ron. "Don't you realize, Ron? This is another chance for us to change the world! And not by learning curses or having to kill Death Eaters. We can change it through this small life, by making him realize that he will never have to fear for his life. He can appreciate the world that we've worked so hard to rebuild. It's not a chance any longer, Ron. The fight is over, and we've found better days."

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

The old school nurse placed their newborn son in their arms. "Oh, look, Ron! He has your red hair!" Hermione exclaimed, looking thrilled.

Ron gazed fondly down at his exhausted wife. "And your brown eyes. I hope he got your brains."

"Me too! I don't want him bumbling around with the love of his life, like you did with me!" They laughed comfortably together as they gazed down at the small life that they had been given.

A moment later, a knock came at the door, and Harry and Ginny Potter entered, Ginny holding their small daughter. "Oh, look, Lily! You have a new cousin!"

Hermione beckoned for her brother and sister-in-law to join them. "Come here, Lily Hermione! Come and meet your cousin, Harry Alastor! He's named for your father and our old friend."

Ron's eyes looked sad. "I only wish Mad-eye could see his namesake. It's cruel that he should have survived the war, only to die by an escaped Death Eater. But his reactions had just gotten to slow. He'd been cursed so many times…"

"I only hope it's a comfort to know that that sort of tragedy will never happen to anyone else, Ron." Harry said in a rough voice. "The last Death Eater in Azkaban died this morning."

"Someone dies, someone lives," said Ron, soundly oddly poetic. "But this isn't a day to think about death. This is a day to think about life. Through Lily and Harry, through Albus Ronald and Naida, our world continues to be rebuilt."

Harry nodded, and then he swished his wand. To every adult in the room there suddenly appeared a bottle of butterbeer, the drinks of their youth. They all choked back their tears and laughed. Harry raised his glass, and said, "To better days!"

_"_To better days!" his friends chorused back, and clinked their glasses together.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_


End file.
